Teoria płyt
by euphoria814
Summary: SLASH STEREK/ Olicity! / AU, gdzie Derek i Oliver są biznesmenami, a Stiles i Felicity pojęcia nie mają dlaczego obaj tak inteligentni mężczyźni nie radzą sobie z technologią ;) / Stiles&Felicity :)
1. Chapter 1

tytuł: Teoria płyt  
autor: eu  
beta: cudna Tyone, która jest święta xD  
fandom: Teen Wolf w crossie z Arrow  
pairing: Derek/Stiles, Oliver/Felicity  
info: AU, o którym marzyłam, a które bałam się napisać, bo średnio wychodzi mi ten cały romans

Stiles zabiera drinka z tacy i kieruje się w stronę balkonu, zastanawiając się, co, u licha, tutaj robi. Tani garnitur, który i tak musiał wypożyczyć, pije go i ogranicza mu możliwość ruchu. Prawdę powiedziawszy, jedynym pozytywem całego tego wyjazdu są darmowe jedzenie i hotel, gdzie na najtańszy pokój nie byłoby go stać nawet za dziesięć lat, gdy dostałby długo oczekiwany awans.

Kątem oka wychwytuje kolejnych pracowników wyższego szczebla w firmie, którzy czują się tutaj jak ryba w wodzie.

— Fatalnie, no nie? — pyta niewysoka blondynka; jednym haustem opróżnia swój kieliszek.

Raczej nie określiłby jej słowem „dama", ale dziewczyna wydaje się po prostu swojska. Przypomina mu Kirę, co jest dziwne, bo w blondynce nie ma nic azjatyckiego. Możliwe, że wypił za wiele i za mało zjadł. Możliwe, że zjadł coś dziwnego i właśnie odbija mu od rozchodzącej się po jego organizmie podejrzanej substancji.

— Jest znośnie — odpowiada i stara się uśmiechnąć, ale mięśnie twarzy bolą go od ciągłego udawania, że świetnie się bawi.

— Ciebie też boli skóra? — pyta dziewczyna. — Przysięgam, że będę się uśmiechać przez sen jeszcze kolejny tydzień po tym, jak wrócimy. Kiedy Oliver powiedział, że to konferencja o nowych technologiach, byłam pewna, że będzie tutaj pełno faktycznych specjalistów, z którymi będę mogła zamienić kilka słów. A nie, że to będzie jeden z tych wyjazdów, gdzie prezesi zabierają swoje asystentki, żeby… — dziewczyna urywa w pół zdania. — Nie mówię już więcej ani słowa, bo możesz okazać się prezesem albo asystentem… — dodaje nieznajoma.

Stiles nie może się nie roześmiać. Dziewczyna rumieni się wściekle i ściąga kolejny kieliszek z tacy kelnera, który przechodzi obok nich.

— Jestem informatykiem — mówi i wyciąga dłoń, którą nieznajoma ujmuje. — Stiles Stilinski. Hale Co. — przedstawia się. — I też nie mam pojęcia, co tutaj robię.

— Felicity Smoak. Queen Consolidated. Specjalista IT — odpowiada kobieta. — Nie wiem, czy mój dyplom MIT faktycznie znaczy tyle, że ludzie pozwalają sobie zabierać mój cenny czas, wysyłając mnie w miejsca jak to. Przepraszam — dodaje szybko. — Mam tendencję…

— Do mówienia rzeczy bez filtra — dopowiada za nią Stiles i uśmiecha się jeszcze szerzej.

Zerka niepewnie na swój kieliszek, a potem opróżnia go naraz i prawie dusi się, gdy alkohol uderza w jego gardło. Nigdy nie radził sobie z piciem, dlatego też starał się nie bywać na żadnych imprezach tego typu. Felicity wygląda jednak na nieprzejętą tymi wszystkimi ludźmi, którzy zarabiają więcej w ciągu miesiąca, niż oni zarobią w trakcie całego swojego życia.

— Sam przeważnie tak też mówię, ale jestem zdenerwowany i wtedy w zasadzie wcale nie mówię albo mówię za wiele, ale nie do końca zrozumiale, więc na jedno wychodzi — tłumaczy Stiles i śmieje się, gdy Felicity wypuszcza z ust nerwowy chichot. — Jesteśmy fatalnymi nerdami, prawda? — pyta retorycznie.

Felicity sięga po następnego drinka i prawie rozlewa alkohol na swój dekolt. Jej sukienka jest bardzo krótka. Ma krzykliwy kolor, co dziwnie pasuje do dziewczyny. Ma też dość rozbiegany wzrok, więc albo wypiła naprawdę dużo, albo nosi okulary.

— Mój szef się uparł, że muszę z nim jechać. Ja i mój dyplom z MIT służymy do naprawy laptopa, którego on nie potrafi pewnie nawet obsługiwać, bo spędził jakieś pięć lat na cholernej wyspie — tłumaczy mu.

Stiles śmieje się głośno i hałaśliwie, bo to brzmi całkiem jak prezes Hale z ciągłym wzywaniem go do swojego gabinetu, żeby podłączał mu pod USB podgrzewacz do kawy.

Możliwe, że przyjęcie zapoznawcze się kończy, bo ludzie zbierają się powoli do wyjścia. Felicity siedzi na progu okryta jego wypożyczoną marynarką, z kieliszkiem w dłoni, gdy na balkonie pojawia się wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna. Stiles pewnie nie mógłby oderwać od niego wzroku, gdyby potrafił go skupić chociaż na kilka sekund w jednym punkcie. Alkohol jednak przyjemnie buzuje w jego głowie, ale zachowuje na tyle świadomości, żeby wiedzieć, że Felicity jest na tyle pijana, że nie powinna być zabierana przez żadnego nieznajomego.

— Hej! — protestuje, ale chyba nie brzmi groźnie, bo mężczyzna ignoruje go i bierze dziewczynę na ręce. — Felicity nigdzie z tobą nie pójdzie — dodaje już dużo pewniej. — To ja ją odprowadzę do pokoju — ciągnie dalej.

Mężczyzna marszczy brwi.

— Po moim trupie ją tkniesz — warczy nieznajomy.

— Zaraz zawołam ochronę — grozi mu Stiles, bo facet jest od niego o wiele lepiej zbudowany. – Na dole są na pewno jakieś prostytutki. Felicity…

— Felicity pracuje w mojej firmie — informuje go. — I na pewno nie położysz na niej swoich rąk — dodaje.

Coś klika w głowie Stilesa, gdy dziewczyna zaczyna chichotać.

— Jesteś, Oliver — stwierdza nagle.

Mężczyzna patrzy na niego spode łba. Jest przystojny, a raczej mógłby być, gdyby nie patrzył na niego tak, jakby chciał go zabić. Cholera, nawet teraz jest przystojny.

— Jesteś szefem Felicity, który nie potrafi nawet używać laptopa — ciągnie dalej Stiles, lecz to nie jest rzecz, którą chciał powiedzieć na głos. — Czego nie słyszałem od Felicity — dodaje szybko, a Oliver tylko marszczy bardziej brwi. — Zostaw ją tutaj. Odprowadzę ją do pokoju, gdy tylko skończymy omawiać nowe metody schładzania dysków — informuje mężczyznę.

— Jeśli myślisz, że zostawię ją z tobą, ponieważ rozmawiałeś z nią pięć minut… — zaczyna Oliver i Stiles ma kolejny przebłysk.

Najwyraźniej facet sądzi, że odprowadzenie Felicity do pokoju skończy się szybkim numerkiem. Jest oczywiście w błędzie, bo Stiles jest po prostu synem szeryfa, a tatko Stilinski uczył, aby pomagać damom w tarapatach. Jest jeszcze jeden drobny szczegół.

— Wolę pendrive'y od płyt — mówi i Oliver patrzy na niego jak na kosmitę.

Felicity zaczyna śmiać się tak głośno, że nieliczni pozostali odwracają się w ich kierunku. Mężczyzna nie jest z tego zadowolony, ale pewnie żaden prezes nie chciałby zostać przyłapany ze swoim specjalistą od IT na rękach. Szczególnie, gdy ta pracowniczka ma na sobie minisukienkę i jest totalnie pijana.

— Jest gejem — dodaje Felicity, chyba dostrzegając, że Oliver nie zrozumiał jego metafory. — Wiedziałam! — krzyczy dziewczyna. — A mogłam nosić twoje dzieci! Jesteś inteligentny! I rozumiesz mnie — dodaje z rozmarzeniem.

Stiles nie potrafi się nie roześmiać.

— Felicity, jesteś wspaniała. Jestem pewien, że są setki mężczyzn, którzy rozumieją teorię kompilacji i któryś na pewno uwiedzie cię zawartością swojego twardego dysku — mówi, chociaż to brzmi totalnie bez sensu.

Ktoś za nimi chrząka i Stiles odwraca się, aby stanąć twarzą w twarz z Derekiem Hale'em. Przerażenie jest chyba doskonale widoczne na jego twarzy, bo Oliver drętwieje z Felicity na rękach i wygląda tak, jakby zastanawiał się, czy nie powinien ich bronić. Co jest śmieszne, bo Stiles nie potrzebuje ochrony. Sam też jest mężczyzną i doskonale sobie radzi. Za wyjątkiem kwestii alkoholu, którego dzisiaj było o wiele za wiele.

— Panie Hale — mówi Stiles i sam słyszy, że jego głos jest o oktawę wyższy.

Mężczyzna marszczy brwi jak zawsze, gdy coś mu się nie podoba. Stiles zastanawia się, czy słyszał tę część o pendrivie i płycie. Prawdę powiedziawszy, ma ochotę coś powiedzieć, ale wie, że jest pijany, więc to zły pomysł. Zagryza usta, a Felicity przygląda mu się ciekawie z ramion Olivera. I poważnie, facet trzyma ją na rękach od kilku minut, a nie wygląda na zmęczonego.

— Muszę poćwiczyć — mówi na głos i oczywiście jego filtr nie działa.

Felicity chichocze.

— Nasze dzieci miałyby twoje pieprzyki — zaczyna od nowa dziewczyna. — Ale wolisz pendrive'y – dodaje płaczliwym tonem. — A ci, który lubią płyty… Lubią ładne płyty… Drogie płyty — ciągnie dalej Felicity.

Stiles parska, bo to cholernie zabawne. A potem zagryza wargę, bo Derek Hale wciąż go obserwuje ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Mieliśmy małe zebranie działu IT — tłumaczy szefowi.

Zmarszczka między brwiami Hale'a pogłębia się. To nie oznacza nic dobrego, ale i tak jest w dupie, więc wzdycha, wyciągając dłoń w stronę Felicity.

— Miło było cię poznać — mówi, starając się oczyścić umysł z alkoholu.

Derek Hale nie działa zbyt trzeźwiąco.

— Jesteś ładną, inteligentną płytą. Drogie płyty są przereklamowane i często zmieniają napędy — mówi dalej, bo Felicity zasługuje na całą prawdę i tylko prawdę.

— Drogie płyty są sprzedajne — dodaje dziewczyna. — A pendrive'y są uniwersalne — wzdycha jeszcze.

Stiles jest pewien, czy faktycznie słyszy prychnięcie, ale na balkonie prócz nich znajduje się tylko cholerny Derek Hale. Nie widział nawet ani razu, żeby mężczyzna uśmiechnął się chociaż, więc to niemożliwe, żeby był ubawiony tą sceną. Możliwe, że jest zirytowany, więc to oznacza, że Stiles tylko pogarsza swoją sytuację. Sądząc po minie mężczyzny, zwolniony był pięć minut temu. Teraz więc musi być martwy. Cholera, może już jest martwy i nawet tego nie wie. Nie takie plotki chodziły o Dereku Hale.

— Czy Queen Consolidated nie szuka pracownika? — pyta zrezygnowany i to kolejny błąd.

Pewnie powinien poczekać na faktyczne zwolnienie. Hale pewnie lubi robić to osobiście. Może dostanie wpis do akt i Oliver nie będzie chciał go zatrudnić. Mężczyzna zresztą widział go pijanego. I Felicity też, więc pewnie oboje są zwolnieni. Albo martwi.

— Co? — pyta Derek Hale.

Jego głos jest przyjemnie niski. I Stiles pewnie nie będzie miał więcej okazji go posłuchać. Nawet wtedy, gdy mężczyzna po prostu mówi mu krótko o tym, że jego podgrzewacz pod USB nie działa. Tym nawet Greenberg jest się w stanie zająć, więc Stiles żył po prostu w złudnym przeświadczeniu o tym, że jest potrzebny.

Albo Derek Hale zmusi sekretarkę, żeby parzyła mu częściej świeżą kawę. To całkiem logiczne i mniej kosztowne niż nowy pracownik. Taki, który nie upija się drugiego dnia cholernej konferencji na Bahamach.

— Przynajmniej nie spalę się na słońcu — mówi Stiles i wie, że nie brzmi zbyt sensownie, bo Oliver marszczy brwi, jakby nie nadążał.

Felicity znowu chichocze.

— Simsy! — mówi dziewczyna. — Stworzę dla ciebie avatara i wtedy będziemy mogli mieć dzieci, chociaż wolisz pendrive'y — dodaje, dumna z siebie, że ewidentnie znalazła rozwiązanie dla tego problemu.

— Nie będzie żadnych internetowych dzieci — przerywa im Oliver, co jest bardzo niegrzeczne.

— Masz uczulenie na sierść? — pyta Felicity kompletnie ignorując to, że jest wynoszona z balkonu.

— Na truskawki! — odkrzykuje Stiles.

Nie wie, czy dziewczyna słyszała, ale to nieważne, bo nagle robi mu się chłodno. Słońce niedługo wzejdzie, a Felicity ma jego jedyną marynarkę. Może będzie pamiętała, żeby mu ją oddać, ale nie jest pewien. Sam na pewno o tym nie pomyśli w pierwszej kolejności.

— Chcesz odejść z pracy? — pyta nagle Derek Hale.

I co facet, u diabła, jeszcze tu robi?

Stiles zastanawia się, czy to ziemia zaczęła szybciej się kręcić, czy ostatni drink dostał się do jego krwiobiegu. Możliwe, że te dwa zjawiska nastąpiły jednocześnie. Może kolejny meteor spadł na ziemię, gdy upijali się z Felicity.

— Zwolniłeś mnie — tłumaczy spokojnie, bo Hale najwyraźniej nie nadąża.

I faktycznie mężczyzna marszczy brwi, jakby nie rozumiał nic a nic. Co nie jest nowością, bo może i prowadzi ogromne przedsiębiorstwo, ale nie potrafi podłączyć podgrzewacza pod USB.

— Powiesz sekretarce, żeby parzyła ci świeżą kawę i już nie będę potrzebny — wzdycha Stiles jeszcze.

Derek Hale marszczy brwi jak zawsze. Co oznacza tylko, że Stiles coś palnął. Jego szare komórki nie chcą pracować na jego rzecz. Ewidentnie zbuntowały się w ramach protestu za masowe alkoholowe komórkobójstwo, którego tego wieczoru dokonał. Nie wini ich. Sam też oflagowałby się i spalił publicznie stanik, gdyby taki posiadał i ktoś zaprosił go na podobną demonstrację.

— Muszę zadzwonić do Lydii — mówi, bo jeśli ktoś ma jakieś informacje o podobnych imprezach, to na pewno ona.

Derek Hale wciąż patrzy na niego tym okropnie oceniającym wzrokiem, który doprowadzał go do nerwicy przez ostatnie pół roku. Stiles zastanawiał się jak serce mężczyzny nie wysiadło, bo pił mnóstwo kaw. I kto cały czas wyciąga podgrzewacz z USB?! Był wzywany do gabinetu prezesa przynajmniej cztery razy w tygodniu.

Scott żartował nawet, że to czymś śmierdzi. Oczywiście Jackson za pierwszym razem twierdził, że pewnie Derek Hale chce go zwolnić. Potem wiodącą teorią było, że prezes czeka na dobry powód, więc Stiles starał się, jak mógł, wykonywać swoją pracę w bezwzględnej ciszy. Hale zresztą nigdy nie mówił nic do niego i pewnie nawet go nie zauważał. Stiles potrafił być niedostrzegalny, gdy naprawdę chciał i akurat nie wywracał jakiegoś wazonu. Albo coś.

Coś klika w głowie Stilesa i orientuje się, że popełnił kolejny błąd, za który winę zrzuca tylko i wyłącznie na alkohol. Trzeźwy i w normalnych warunkach nigdy nie odważyłby się mówić do Dereka Hale'a per ty. Wie, że kierownictwo jest ze sobą po imieniu i nawet Jackson, szef ich wydziału zwraca się do prezesa po imieniu, ale coś z tym wspólnego może mieć spleciona historia obu rodzin. Whittemore'owie w zasadzie dorastali na podwórku z Hale'ami.

— Panie prezesie — wtrąca Stiles.

Możliwe, że jego umysł rozciąga czas, bo wydaje mu się, jakby stali na tym przeklętym balkonie jakąś godzinę. Słońce jednak jeszcze nie wstało, a chłodna bryza zaczyna owiewać taras. Stiles orientuje się, że Felicity ma jego marynarkę, a ponieważ było fatalnie gorąco, nie ubrał pod koszulę niczego. Czuje, że jego sutki twardnieją z zimna, co oznacza, że pewnie w tym nikłym świetle pojedynczej lampki wszystko widać. Jeśli nie bezpośrednio to przez cień rzucany na materiał.

Instynktownie próbuje zapleść dłonie na piersi, ale jego koordynacja normalnie pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Teraz jest jeszcze gorzej.

Hale spogląda na jego wysiłki z czymś, co mogłoby być rozbawieniem.

— Świetnie — wzdycha Stiles, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.

Ubawił Dereka Hale'a swoją nieporadnością i mężczyzna teraz pewnie zastanawia się, jakim cudem w dziale badawczym trzymają takich durniów. Jakim cudem jeszcze niczego nie wysadził. Chociaż to pewnie akurat przez brak materiałów wybuchowych. Drobne spięcia sieci oczywiście się zdarzały, ale przytrafiały się naprawdę wszystkim.

Stiles już otwiera usta, żeby coś dodać, ale Derek Hale patrzy na jego klatkę piersiową, rumieni się i odwraca wzrok.

— Cholera — mruczy Stiles, próbując na nowo się zakryć, co ponownie kończy się fiaskiem.

Koszula jest zbyt śliska i chociaż ma spocone dłonie, nie chcą się do niej przykleić.

— Zmarzłeś — mówi nagle Derek Hale.

Mężczyzna rozpina swoją marynarkę i ściąga ją bardzo szybko. Umysł Stilesa na pewno robi coś śmiesznego z czasem i przestrzenią, bo w jednej chwili Derek stoi kilka kroków od niego, a w drugiej coś ciepłego i dużego okrywa jego plecy.

Stiles nie bardzo wie, co oznacza ciemność, którą rejestruje później, ale ma szczerą nadzieję, że plotki o tym, że taniej jest uśmiercić pracownika, niż go zwolnić, są nieprawdą.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles budzi się z przeświadczeniem, że świat to bardzo podłe miejsce. I nigdy nie powinien był otwierać oczu, bo światło po owym świecie to jego największy wróg. Możliwe, że nie ma racji, i jego prawdziwą nemezis jest alkohol, ale tak dawno nie miał z nią kontaktów, że opuścił gardę, a teraz mierzy się z tego skutkami.  
Instynktownie sięga na półkę, ale jego okularów tam nie ma.

— Cholera — jęczy, macając na ślepo, ale nie ma tam też jego komórki.

Chcąc nie chcąc otwiera oczy i zamiera, bo jest pewien, że to nie jest jego pokój. Apartament wygląda na diabelnie wielki i drogi, jeśli ma być szczery. A myślał, że jego pokój jest odjazdowy. Ten telewizor na pewno ma z dziesięć cali więcej. Zamiast lodówki stoi minibarek, a na jednym z foteli siedzi Derek Hale i przegląda coś na tablecie.

Stiles sztywnieje w łóżku, bo tak, znajduje się w łóżku, jak wnioskuje, starając się nie robić gwałtownych ruchów. Wciąż jest ubrany i śmierdzi jak pracownik gorzelni w pierwszy poranek po wypłacie.

— Śniadanie jest na stole w salonie — informuje go Derek Hale, nie odrywając wzroku od urządzenia.

Stiles nie bardzo wie, co powinien teraz zrobić, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, ma trochę ochotę uciec. Możliwe, że to dziecinne, ale wydaje mu się to jedynym dobrym wyjściem z sytuacji. Unikanie problemu zawsze dobrze mu wychodziło. A problem ma na pewno.

Podnosi się na łokciach, ale Hale wydaje się w ogóle nie zwracać na niego uwagi. Pochłonięty ważniejszymi sprawami niż mężczyzna w jego łóżku.

Stiles czerwieni się, gdy ta myśl pojawia się w jego umyśle, i przeklina kaca, który co prawda sprawia ból jak wszystkim, ale w jego wypadku wywołuje też czasową synestezję. Myśli pojawiają się w jego głowie z jasnością bilbordów w Las Vegas i zawsze w krzykliwych kolorach. Samo poruszanie szarymi komórkami jest obrazowane jak farma fluoroscencyjnych mrówek obserwowana po zmroku.

Stiles pamięta tylko urywki poprzedniej nocy, ale wie, że Derek Hale musiał go dostarczyć do swojego pokoju osobiście. Nikt inny z Hale Co. w zasadzie go nie znał, a Jackson poświęciłby bardziej czas na zakopanie go w piasku niż doprowadzenie bezpiecznie do pokoju.

Wypadałoby podziękować – głosi kolejny neonowy napis. Chyba ważniejszy od innych, bo ma kolor oczojebnego różu. Sprawia ból, więc należy się go szybko pozbyć.

— Dziękuję — mówi Stiles, przełykając ślinę.

Derek Hale w końcu podnosi głowę znad swojego komputera.

— Czy chcesz dalej pracować w Hale Co.? — pyta spokojnie mężczyzna.

Stiles wie, że jego oczy robią się wielkie jak pięciocentówki, ale nie może zapanować nad mimiką twarzy. Derek przygląda mu się ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, jakby faktycznie oczekiwał odpowiedzi. Słowa Felicity o tym, że prezesi zabierają swoje asystentki na Bahamy, pojawiają się w jego głowie niemal od razu. Z tym, że Derek nigdzie nie zabiera swojej sekretarki. Prawdę powiedziawszy, nigdy się z nikim podobno nie umawiał i krążyły nawet plotki, że też jest gejem. A Stiles wczoraj przyznał, że woli pendrive'y, i…

Głowa go boli jak diabli, ale nie może się położyć, bo już znajduje się w łóżku Dereka i ostatnim, czego chce, jest to, by wszystko skończyło się tak fatalnie.  
Możliwe, że wygadał się nad rankiem w pijackim ciągu, że owszem, Hale jest diabelnie przystojny. W zasadzie już od czasu, gdy pierwszy raz naprawiał jego laptop, przywracając dane i przy okazji wyrabiając nadgodziny, Stiles nie mógł zapomnieć o tym wyrazie ulgi, który dostrzegł na twarzy Dereka. Ten jeden raz Hale nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, wściekłego albo niezadowolonego. I Stiles pomyślał, że mógłby się przyzwyczaić do tego widoku.

Derek pewnie wtedy musiał uznać, że Stiles do takich małych napraw nadaje się idealnie, bo był wzywany do gabinetu prezesa tak często, że Jackson musiał oddać część obowiązków Scottowi. To trochę utrudniało pracę, pojawiły się nieprzyjemne plotki, że na pewno tak często nie wyjeżdża windą do góry, żeby wkładać podgrzewacz do USB. Nawet Danny żartował, że brzmi to tak dwuznacznie, że na pewno jest kryptonimem. A Danny to zawsze był ten miły.

To jednak nie było prawdą i Stiles mógł żartować z nimi. I śmiać się z ich głupoty, bo Derek Hale był diabelnie przystojny. Stanowił cichą seksualną fantazję każdej kobiety i każdego geja w firmie. Nawet Scott po pijanemu przyznał się, że gdyby miał wybierać to skok w bok homo zrobiłby tylko z Hale'em, a to już coś znaczyło, bo McCall był tak hetero, że zawstydzał papieża.

A teraz Stiles leżał w łóżku Dereka pieprzonego Hale'a i nie bardzo wiedział, co powiedzieć.

— Nie musisz teraz odpowiadać — mówi dalej mężczyzna i marszczy brwi.

Nie wygląda już tak spokojnie i jest ewidentnie zawiedziony.

— Zastanów się i daj mi znać, gdy przemyślisz wszystko — dodaje Hale.

To nie tak, że Stiles się ukrywa. Byłoby to trudne na terenie kurortu, tym bardziej, że co kilka godzin odbywały się jednak jakieś panele. Możliwe, że Felicity miała rację, jeśli chodziło o samych prezesów, ale mózgowcy niezbyt licznie przychodzili na wykłady o wyznaczonych godzinach, chociaż były one nudne jak flaki z olejem. Ludzie, którzy je przygotowali, ewidentnie nie byli przekonani o tym, że ktokolwiek ich słucha. Nic dziwnego, pogoda jest niebiańska.

Stiles bez problemu znajduje Felicity. Kobieta podpiera się lekko i jest blada, ale dzielnie sączy kubek z kawą. Ma na sobie równie krótką co dzień wcześniej sukienkę, tym razem w kwiaty. Jej okulary są trochę przekrzywione, a włosy zostały spięte w pośpiechu. Przez krótką chwilę Stilesowi przemyka przez myśl, że dziewczyna może go zwyczajnie nie pamiętać, ale Felicity uśmiecha się do niego nieśmiało, gdy przysiada się do niej podczas przerwy obiadowej.

Są przy stoliku sami, co go jakoś nie dziwi. Spora część hotelowych gości wyszła na plażę, a nieliczni zdecydowali się pewnie na posiłek w swoim pokoju.

— Wiesz może, dlaczego obudziłam się z włączonym laptopem w połowie budowania avatara o imieniu Stiles? — pyta dziewczyna. — Nie mam pojęcia, co wczoraj wyrabiałam, ale błagam, powiedz mi, że nie zaczęłam śpiewać albo użalać się nad sobą — dodaje.

Stiles prycha rozbawiony.

— Dziękuję, że odprowadziłeś mnie do pokoju. Mam twoją marynarkę i oddam ci ją jeszcze dzisiaj — ciągnie Felicity.

— To nie ja cię odprowadziłem — zaprzecza Stiles. — Sam nie bardzo byłem w stanie — przyznaje i stara się, jak może, nie wyglądać na winnego.

Usta Felicity układają się w idealne „o", co nie oznacza niczego dobrego.

— Totalnie nie pozwoliłem zabrać cię nikomu obcemu — wyjaśnia szybko Stiles. — Twój szef, Oliver, zdaje się, pojawił się, gdy rozmawialiśmy o ciekłym azocie do chłodzenia serwerów, którego używacie u siebie — ciągnie. — Myślał, że chcę cię zabrać do siebie i, wiesz… — tłumaczy.

Felicity rumieni się wściekle.

— Czego oczywiście bym nie zrobił, bo…

— Wolisz pendrive'y — wtrąca dziewczyna ze zrozumieniem i chyba zaczyna sobie co nieco przypominać. — O Boże — jęczy, zasłaniając ręką usta. — Gadałam o płytach…

Stiles parska rozbawiony.

— To była całkiem fajna metafora — mówi i uśmiecha się delikatnie, bo chyba tylko tyle im zostało po wczorajszym wieczorze.

Spycha jak najdalej może wspomnienia o Dereku Hale'u, ponieważ jego mózg wciąż nie pracuje na szczególnie wysokich obrotach.

— Oliver to wszystko słyszał — dodaje Felicity.

— Chyba cię nie zwolni? — pyta ostrożnie Stiles.

Dziewczyna kręci przecząco głową.

— Nie zrobiłby tego. Tak jakby się przyjaźnimy. To skomplikowana sprawa — rzuca Felicity.

— Wyglądał na, eee… przejętego twoim stanem.

— Nic dziwnego. Nigdy nie widział mnie pijanej — wzdycha dziewczyna i bierze głębszy wdech, uśmiechając się sztucznie. — Cóż. Co się stało, to się nie odstanie — mówi i marszczy brwi, jakby coś, co dostrzegła nad ramieniem Stilesa, jej się nie spodobało.

Chłopak odwraca się z ciekawości i, ku swojemu zdumieniu, widzi Dereka rozmawiającego z Oliverem. Oczywiście mężczyźni musieli się poznać w jakimś punkcie wczorajszego rautu. Są tutaj jednymi z najmłodszych właścicieli firm i ewidentnie odstają od podstarzałego towarzystwa choćby swoim wolnym stanem. Możliwe, że to nie jest ich pierwsza wspólna konferencja.

Felicity wciąż obserwuje obu mężczyzn, lekko marszcząc brwi, i nie spuszcza Olivera z oka ani na chwilę. Queen nie wydaje się jakoś tym zdziwiony, jakby już wcześniej był poddawany podobnym oględzinom. Uśmiecha się, gdy obaj z Derekiem stają koło ich stolika.

— Możemy się przysiąść? — pyta Oliver.

Stiles mruga lekko zaskoczony, bo wolnych miejsc na sali jest pełno i nie bardzo wie, czego obaj mężczyźni mieliby tutaj szukać. Chyba że zamierzają ponabijać się z poprzedniej nocy, ale nigdy nie widział Dereka Hale'a dokuczającego komukolwiek. Zresztą mężczyzna wypuścił go ze swojego apartamentu kilka godzin temu bez zbędnych przykrych uwag. I raczej nie wspomniałby o tym incydencie przy swoim, bądź co bądź, biznesowym rywalu.

— Co zamierzasz zrobić z tym laptopem? — pyta Felicity.

Nie jest to zbyt grzeczne, ale Oliver i tym nie wydaje się zaskoczony.

— Zamierzam go użyć, ponieważ potrafię używać komputera sam — mówi mężczyzna, siadając.

Coś nagle klika w głowie Stilesa. Kolejny przebłysk, równie nieprzyjemny jak każdy poprzedni. Derek Hale siada po drugiej stronie stołu, co oznacza tylko, że są podejrzanie blisko. Możliwe, że to jednak jakiś spisek, bo pytanie z rana wciąż wisi gdzieś w powietrzu. Wyczuwa minimalne napięcie, chociaż Hale stara się wyglądać na odprężonego.

Obaj Derek i Oliver pasują do ich stolika jak pięść do nosa. Zapewne mieli jakieś spotkanie wcześniej, bo chociaż nie mają krawatów, są ubrani w koszule. Stiles zaczyna się zastanawiać, czy gdyby też cały stres wypacał na siłowni, miałby równie wspaniałe ciało, co Hale. Musiałby jednak wtedy oderwać głowę od ekranu komputera i ruszyć tyłek, a to przecież było niemożliwe. Jak zawsze po powrocie do domu zwali wszystko na geny, a nie na swoje lenistwo.

Jego koszulka polo jest najbardziej elegancką i niezobowiązującą rzeczą, jaką znalazł w walizce, a w której nie powinien się usmażyć. A i tak godzinę zajęło mu zastanawianie się, czy chce wyglądać jak dzieciak i ubrać krótkie spodenki, czy lepiej chociaż wyglądać na dorosłego. Czuje się nieświeżo, podczas gdy Oliver i Derek są jak żywcem ściągnięci z jakiegoś chorego pokazu mody dla nierealnych ludzi.

Jest cholernie gorąco i możliwe, że też powinni byli wyjść chociaż na taras, żeby tam zjeść obiad. Nie czuje się głodny, ale to i tak nie gra roli. Jego żołądek nie zbuntował się wczoraj, więc i dzisiaj powinno być w porządku.

— Ale nie umiesz go sam naprawiać po użytkowaniu — wtrąca dziewczyna i nie wygląda na zadowoloną.

Oliver zaciska wargi w wąską kreskę i odwiesza torbę na krzesło. Tyle jeśli chodziło o używanie laptopa.

— Nie przesadzaj — mówi szybko Stiles. — To, że ktoś nie potrafi kodować znaków niestandardowych używając ISO-8859-2* w tablicy ASCII** nie znaczy, że jest neandertalczykiem — dodaje.

Felicity prycha, podczas gdy Derek i Oliver patrzą na niego błędnym wzrokiem.

— Nie mówię o problemach systemowych — odpowiada dziewczyna. — Mówię o uszkodzeniach mechanicznych.

— Nie rzucam komputerem, gdy nie chce działać — zaprzecza niemal natychmiast Oliver.

Najwyraźniej to nie jest pierwsza sprzeczka tego typu.

— Nie, ale lubisz marnować mój czas, zmuszając mnie do przelecenia połowy kraju, żebym słuchała wykładów, które nie zostały nawet rzetelnie przygotowane — syczy dziewczyna.

Oliver wygląda na winnego, ale coś dziwnego czai się w jego wzroku, czego Stiles nie rozumie. Nie czuje się też zbyt dobrze, słuchając tej kłótni. Nie bardzo wie, co powinien zrobić, ale dłoń Felicity nagle zaciska się na jego nadgarstku, uniemożliwiając mu ucieczkę.

— Na szczęście mam Stilesa — ciągnie dalej dziewczyna. — Który dostarczy mi umysłowej rozrywki, więc możesz wrócić do tego, co przeważnie robisz na takich wyjazdach.

Sugestia jest aż nazbyt czytelna i Stiles zastanawia się, jaki zapis w umowie chroni Felicity przed zwolnieniem. Musi załatwić sobie podobny, a potem udadzą się z Jacksonem na bardzo długą rozmowę.

Oliver patrzy na niego z nienawiścią w oczach.

— Jestem tutaj w pracy — mówi mężczyzna.

Brzmi to słabo i czuć kłamstwem na kilometr. Felicity chyba też tego nie kupuje. Dziewczyna na szczęście puszcza jego nadgarstek, ale zanim Stiles zdąża znaleźć jakąś wymówkę, żeby wstać od stołu, Felicity podnosi się.

— Spotkamy się w moim pokoju po ostatnim wykładzie. Oddam ci twoją marynarkę.

Oliver rzuca mu długie spojrzenie przez ramię, gdy chwyta ją za łokieć i ciągnie w stronę pustej sali.

— To chyba przesądza kwestię twojego zatrudnienia w Queen Consolidated — odzywa się po chwili Derek Hale.

Raczej nie tego spodziewał się Stiles. Przypomina mu się mgliście poranek i chyba jego żołądek odrobinę się buntuje. Uśmiecha się sztucznie, starając się nie zauważać, na jak odprężonego Derek teraz wygląda. Napięcie z ramion mężczyzny zniknęło wyraźne i nie ma tej zmarszczki między brwiami, która wydawała się jego znakiem firmowym. Stiles chce myśleć, że to przez to, że są na tygodniowych pseudo wakacjach, które są sponsorowane. Dereka pewnie jednak stać na kupno całej wyspy, więc dla niego to nic interesującego.

Stiles zna takich ludzi. Spoglądał na nich całymi dniami, gdy odbywał staż i naprawiał ich komputery pełne poufnych zdjęć z wyjazdów takich jak ten. Ludzi, których pieniądze już nie rajcują, a prawdziwą rozrywką są niewielkie i te ogromne zwycięstwa, o które starają się każdego dnia.

To śmieszne trochę, gdy przypomina sobie, jak mówił Scottowi, że Derek Hale ze wszystkich ludzi jest totalnie inny. Facet pracował ciężko, zostawał do późna w firmie i nie krążyły o nim żadne plotki. Nie wywalał sekretarek, gdy już je zaliczył, bo nie robił z nimi nic niestosownego. Nie miał problemów alkoholowych, nie palił i na pewno nie ćpał.

Wydawał się jednym z tych idealnych gości, w których zakochują się miliony. Nie był jakoś niezwykle rozmowny, ale przez to tajemniczy, więc i nutka pieprzu znajdowała się w całym tym koszyku z przyprawami.

Stiles uśmiecha się jeszcze raz, zastanawiając się, co ma zrobić. Rozmowa ze Scottem na pewno nie wydaje się odpowiednia. Jego ojciec zasugerowałby mu pozew albo przyleciałby i próbowałby Derekowi skopać tyłek osobiście. Żadnej sprawy tego typu nie wygrałby. Nie z działem prawnym, który pracował piętra nad nimi.

Stiles wie nawet, co powiedziałaby Lydia. Kazałaby mu wypiąć tyłek i być szczęśliwym, że jego marzenia właśnie się spełniły.

_  
* to jest jeden z 20 sposobów kodowania polskich znaków tak, aby były widoczne polskie ogonki typu 'ą' czy 'ź'  
** tablica 265 znaków, z których korzysta się na komputerach podczas zapisywania kodów


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles wcale się nie ukrywa. Stara się to sobie wmówić za każdym razem, gdy wychodząc z windy, dwa razy sprawdza, kto znajduje się na parterze. To trwa już trzy dni i nawet Felicity spogląda na niego podejrzliwie, a sytuacja jest coraz trudniejsza, bo dziewczyna jest miła i mają pełno wspólnych tematów, ale przebywanie z nią w jednym miejscu oznacza Olivera, który go nie lubi. Z kolei z młodym Queenem w parze zawsze jest Derek, którego właśnie Stiles wcale a wcale nie unika.

— Co się dzieje? — pyta w końcu Felicity, bo jak prawdziwy zły chłopiec ze szkoły średniej próbuje namówić ją na zwagarowanie z wykładu.

To śmieszne, ale on nigdy nie należał do zbyt poważnych ludzi.

— Czy uważasz, że wiedza na temat odnawialnych źródeł energii z chemicznego punktu widzenia przyda nam się do programowania? — odpowiada pytaniem.

To bardzo słaba zagrywka. Stiles o tym wie, bo jego ojciec jest szeryfem i niejednokrotnie przesłuchi… tfu, rozmawiał z nim i nigdy nie dawał się na to nabrać.

Felicity patrzy na niego zamyślona.

— Porozmawiam z Oliverem — obiecuje dziewczyna, nie do końca źle określając problem.

Stiles wzrusza ramionami i niemal natychmiast krzywi się, gdy widzi, że Queen wychodzi zza zakrętu z Derekiem Hale'em, który zajęty jest rozmową przez telefon. Towarzyszy im Jackson, co jest przynajmniej dziwne. Możliwe, że jest już zwolniony, ale chyba po raz pierwszy nie traktuje tego jako fatalną opcję.  
Może tak byłoby lepiej.

Dzień wcześniej odkrył kilka zadziwiających dziur w pamięci i nie był pewien, czy chce je wypełnić. Istnieje pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że sam sprowokował całą tę sytuację. Zawsze miał zbyt długi jęzor, więc równie dobrze mógł uświadomić Dereka o swoim nie tak znowu niewielkim zauroczeniu. Na Lydię to nie podziałało, ale ona wiedziała wcześniej od niego o jego orientacji. I była kobietą, więc po prostu nie zaprzątała sobie nim głowy. To i tak pozwoliło mu na długie miesiące wielbienia chociażby jej cienia.

Zastanawia się, czy gdyby Martin postawiła go w takiej sytuacji, w jakiej stawia go Derek, zauroczenie znikłoby. Bo jeśli chodziło o Hale'a, ma mieszane uczucia. Mężczyzna wciąż podoba mu się jak diabli i część jego umysłu nie chce pogodzić się z tym, że facet zaproponował mu coś takiego. To nawet nie była propozycja, ale całkiem jawna sugestia.

Derek wciąż nie wraca do tej rozmowy, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, Stiles w swoim nieunikaniu go jest mistrzem i od ostatniej rozmowy nie widywali się na dłużej niż kilka minut.

— Muszę lecieć — mówi.

Felicity jednak chwyta go za ramię i kto by pomyślał, że ta efemeryczna blondynka ma tyle siły.

— Załatwiają interesy — tłumaczy dziewczyna i faktycznie, Oliver wraz z Derekiem skręcają do jednej z sal konferencyjnych. — Jak znam życie, dzisiaj jeszcze odbędzie się jeden bankiet. Słyszałam o jakimś tutejszym święcie, a oni nie przepuszczają żadnej okazji do zabawy — wzdycha.

Stiles stara się uśmiechnąć, ale wychodzi mu to blado.

— Chyba faktycznie dzień na plaży może nam się przydać — dodaje Felicity, patrząc, jak do Olivera uśmiecha się jedna z hostess hotelowych, zanim mężczyźni znikają za drzwiami.

Stiles generalnie nie ma problemu z plażami. To plaże mają problemy z nim. Czuje, że zresztą oboje wyglądają jak idioci, bo jako jedyni leżą na swoich kocach z tabletami w dłoniach. Kilka osób pokazało im palcem, inni chichotali na ich widok i nikt z miejscowych nie podszedł, aby poflirtować z Felicity, co jest dziwne, bo chociaż Stiles jest bezapelacyjnie gejem, to wie, że dziewczyna ma świetne ciało. A słyszał, że na Bahamach, jak w każdym ciepłym zakątku świata, seksturystyka kwitnie. Nie żeby podejrzewał, że Felicity skorzystałaby, ale sam fakt, że nikt się nimi nie interesuje, jest trochę obraźliwy.

Może nie zarabiają wiele, ale ich pensje pozwalają im na dość wygodne życie. Być może nie stać ich na kupno drogich garniturów czy odjazdowych samochodów, ale Stiles i tak woli metro.

Już z oddali rozpoznaje sylwetkę Olivera Queena. Mężczyzna na szczęście jest tym razem w towarzystwie jakiś kobiet. Dwie z nich są chyba prelegentkami, ale trzecia nie jest mu znajoma. Oliver tłumaczy im coś z uprzejmym uśmiechem, a kobiety chichoczą, ewidentnie sztucznie, co Stiles widzi nawet z tej odległości.

— Pamiętasz, co mówiłam o płytach? — pyta go nagle Felicity.

— O ładnych i inteligentnych płytach takich jak ty? — próbuje ją rozbawić, ale dziewczyna nie uśmiecha się.

Jej wzrok jest wlepiony w tablet, ale coś mówi mu, że widziała już wszystko, co powinna była zobaczyć.

— Mężczyźni pewnego typu wolą płyty CD-RW* — mówi Felicity cierpko. — A ja jestem CD-R**.

Stiles uśmiecha się lekko, bo już wie, że ta metafora nie opuści ich aż do końca wyjazdu.

— To chyba dobrze o tobie świadczy — odpowiada, bo nie wie, jak to skomentować.

Felicity wzrusza ramionami, ale nie mówi nic więcej.

Oliver podchodzi do nich i pociera nerwowo brodę. Kobiety, które mu towarzyszyły wcześniej, są przy jednym z barów z pokrytym balsą daszkiem.

Stiles ma chyba szósty zmysł informatyka, bo wie, co zaraz nastąpi, zanim mężczyzna otwiera usta.

— Felicity, czy mogłabyś spojrzeć na mój laptop w wolnej chwili? — pyta Oliver niepewnie.

Dziewczyna siada i odkłada tablet na swoją torebkę, ostrożnie, żeby piach nie wszedł w szczeliny. I tak będą musieli oczyścić sprzęt, ale nie powinno być tego wiele, jeśli będą uważać. Cząsteczki soli w powietrzu pewnie i tak przeniknęły już do wewnątrz.

— Co zrobiłeś? — pyta wprost Felicity.

W jej głosie nie ma nagany, ale czysta ciekawość, jakby zastanawiała się, co doda do listy rzeczy „Jak można uszkodzić laptop" tym razem.

— Zachlapał go jeden z tych słodkich drinków. Wyłączyłem go, jak mówiłaś, więc nie wydał żadnego dziwnego dźwięku i nie zgasł jak poprzedni — mówi mężczyzna.

Stiles ma ochotę go pochwalić.

Felicity jednak patrzy na jedną z kobiet, która trzyma w dłoni drinka z ananasem w środku, i uśmiecha się sztucznie z wystudiowaną manierą.

— Jasne. Powiedz Diggowi, żeby go podrzucił dzisiaj wieczorem — mówi dziewczyna.

— Miałem nadzieję, że potowarzyszysz mi dzisiaj… — proponuje Oliver.

— Masz już towarzystwo — wchodzi mu w słowo Felicity, gdy kobiety podchodzą bliżej.

Stiles wstaje niemal od razu, bo tak nakazuje kultura.

— To są… — zaczyna Oliver ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

— Panie prelegentki — Felicity znowu nie pozwala mu dokończyć. — Co się dzieje na Bahamach, zostaje na Bahamach — dodaje dziewczyna i jej sztuczny uśmiech jest tylko szerszy, gdy wymienia z kobietami słowa powitania.

Stiles nie bardzo rozumie, o co chodzi z tą ostatnią uwagą, ale Oliver pojmuje w lot, bo coś cierpkiego pojawia się w jego oczach. I Stiles naprawdę zaczyna nienawidzić alkoholu, bo ostatnim razem przegapił to, co powinien był zauważyć bez problemu.

Po dłuższym zastanowieniu Stiles wcale nie dziwi się, że Oliver chodzi wokół Felicity na palcach. Dziewczyna wypowiada się niezwykle krytycznie na temat jego wiedzy o komputerach i jest zirytowana częstymi naprawami. Stiles jest przekonany, że Felicity uważa Olivera za pieprzącego wszystko, co ma dwie nogi i w miarę fajnie cycki, bogatego chłoptasia, który w życiu nie przepracował ani minuty uczciwie. W zasadzie Queen na to zasłużył, bo sądząc po tym, co szeptano, gdy Oliver pojawiał się podczas śniadań w jadalni hotelu, wiele kobiet miało z nim całkiem udane spotkania. Seksualnego drapieżcę jednak rozpoznawało się bez problemów, jak mawiała Lydia, i powiedziała to wtedy, żeby udowodnić Stilesowi, że nie jest jednym z nich. Teraz dopiero zauważył różnicę.

Oliver rozsiewał wokół siebie aurę słodkiej obietnicy, co wcale nie było niespotykane. Tylko wobec Felicity nie wiedział, jak się zachować, i biorąc pod uwagę IQ dziewczyny oraz fakt, że Oliver nie przywykł do tych myślących kobiet, wcale mu się nie dziwił.

Wagary tego dnia okazały się fatalnym pomysłem. Skóra na jego plecach nabrała czerwonej, nieładnej barwy pomimo zastosowania kremu z filtrem i piecze teraz jak diabli. Miał tylko nadzieję, że opalił się w miarę równo.

Prawie nikt nie zszedł na podwieczorek, więc ponownie zostają sami przy stoliku. Felicity mruczy coś pod nosem na temat nieuważnych idiotów, więc pewnie wyczyściła już laptopa Olivera z czegokolwiek, co wylała tam jedna z dziewczyn Queena. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak irytujące jest ratowanie sprzętu komputerowego z takich słodkich, lepiących opałów, chyba już wolał notoryczne podłączanie podgrzewacza do portu USB. Nie spędza nad tym przynajmniej czasu podczas swoich nieplanowanych wakacji.

— Mam piasek w tablecie — informuje go Felicity.

— Tydzień będę spał na brzuchu — dorzuca Stiles i stara się ostrożnie sięgnąć po chleb.

Nawet w tej cienkiej koszuli, każdy ruch sprawia ból.

— Chcę do mojego cichego kącika w departamencie IT — jęczy dziewczyna, a Stiles uśmiecha się ze zrozumieniem i podnosi do góry szklankę z sokiem pomarańczowym.

— Za brak słońca… — zaczyna.

— Za wodoodporne komputery — dodaje Felicity i stukają się delikatnie.

Dział badawczy jeszcze nigdy tak nie pociągał Stilesa. Przeważnie sztucznie oświetlone pomieszczenia kusiły go swoim spokojem. Swoim chłodem. Cholerne Bahamy sprawiały, że chodził notorycznie spocony, chociaż pił tyle soków z cytrusów, że totalnie nic nie powinno parować z jego ciała.

Zastanawia się, jakim cudem ci wszyscy ludzie wokół wyglądali tak świeżo.

— Cholera — mruczy Felicity, gdy odbiera telefon.

Nie słyszy, co mówi rozmówca dziewczyny, ale jej reakcja jednoznacznie utwierdza go w przekonaniu, że Oliver ponownie podjął próbę przedstawienia się w odrobinę lepszym świetle.

— Nie wychodzę dzisiaj, mówiłam ci to rano — tłumaczy Felicity. — Wiesz, że nie czuję się na imprezach tego typu dobrze. Odbębniłam otwarcie i...

Stiles zaczyna obierać banana. Felicity krzywi się lekko i jej oczy są teraz szerzej otwarte, jakby coś ją zaskoczyło.

— Na pewno możesz znaleźć sobie osobę towarzyszącą na dzisiejszy wieczór — mówi dziewczyna, ale brakuje tam standardowej nutki jadu. Jest raczej zmęczona całą tą sytuacją. — To idź z szefem Stilesa, wydaje się miły — rzuca Felicity i Stiles ma trochę dość.

Może i Oliver go nie lubi, ale patrzenie na ten dziwny taniec godowy jest bolesne. Lydia byłaby z niego dumna, gdyby dowiedziała się, że zdecydował się podjąć stanowcze kroki.

— Rozłącz się — szepcze i Felicity patrzy na niego zaskoczona.

— Co? — pyta dziewczyna.

— Powiedz, że coś się stało i oddzwonisz — dodaje.

Felicity patrzy na niego lekko podejrzliwie.

— Oddzwonię do ciebie za chwilę — obiecuje dziewczyna do słuchawki i nie czeka na odpowiedź Olivera.

Stiles wyciera usta serwetką i zaplata dłonie na piersi z nadzieją, że wygląda w miarę poważnie i autorytatywnie. Ignoruje cholerne pieczenie, które wzmaga się, ilekroć materiał przesuwa się po jego zaognionych plecach.

— Dlaczego nie chcesz wyjść wieczorem z Oliverem? — pyta wprost.

Felicity mruga, jakby akurat tego się nie spodziewała.

— Chcesz ze mną porozmawiać o tym, dlaczego nie chcę wyjść wieczorem z moim szefem-playboyem? — upewnia się dziewczyna.

Faktycznie, kiedy przedstawia to w ten sposób, nie brzmi to najlepiej.

— Mówiłaś, że jesteście przyjaciółmi — przypomina jej Stiles.

— Tak, dlatego chcę, żeby ta przyjaźń trwała — tłumaczy Felicity.

— Narzucał ci się? — pyta Stiles bez ogródek.

— Nie, ale…

— Zawsze traktuje cię z szacunkiem — dodaje Stiles.

— Tak, ale…

— Od początku wyjazdu nie zrobił nic niestosownego — ciągnie bezlitośnie. — Dziewczyny będą za nim łazić, bo jest przystojny i bogaty — informuje ją.

Felicity zagryza usta i poprawia okulary nerwowym ruchem.

— Widziałam go w akcji. Wiem, co potrafi — oznajmia. Stiles marszczy brwi.

— Wiesz, że mu się podobasz — stwierdza lekko zaskoczony. — Dlaczego z nim nie wyjdziesz?

— Bo nie jestem jedną z tych płyt — odpowiada dziewczyna i wzrusza ramionami.

— A może on nie ma złych intencji — nie zgadza się Stiles. — Nikt nie mówił dobrze o Microsofcie, gdy wykupywali Skype***, a patrz, do czego doprowadziła fuzja?

Felicity patrzy na niego, marszcząc brwi. Okulary zostają poprawione po raz kolejny, gdy zaciska usta w wąską linię.

— Niczym nie zaryzykujesz, jeśli z nim dzisiaj wyjdziesz — kontynuuje. — Nie mogę już patrzeć na niego, gdy łazi za tobą jak bezdomny kundel — dodaje.

Felicity w końcu uśmiecha się lekko, a rumieniec zażenowania pojawia się na jej policzkach niechciany.

Rozstają się bardzo szybko, bo dziewczyna decyduje, że trzy godziny to trochę mało, żeby się przygotować. Nie żeby Stiles nie był tym zaskoczony. W końcu czasami asystuje Lydii jako jej gejowski najlepszy przyjaciel, chociaż jest ślepy na kolory. Nie jest daltonistą per se, ale czułby się lepiej, gdyby wszystko było w formie heksadecymalnej****.

Nie zdąża nawet wejść dobrze do windy, gdy czuje w kieszeni wibracje telefonu.

— Stilinski — mówi krótko.

— Erica Reyes, asystentka pana Hale'a — przedstawia się kobieta niepotrzebnie. — Nie wierzę, że to robię — szepcze po chwili i tego Stiles chyba miał nie usłyszeć. — Czy mógłbyś zajrzeć do pokoju pana Hale'a i sprawdzić, co się dzieje z podgrzewaczem do kawy? — prosi kobieta.

_  
* płyta z możliwością wielokrotnego nagrywania  
** płyta z możliwością pojedynczego nagrywania  
*** Mycrosoft wykupił Skype faktycznie xD  
**** szesnastkowa forma zapisu barw stosowana w stronach komputerowych


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles nie ma zbyt dobrych doświadczeń dotyczących samej rozmowy z Derekiem Hale'em. Erica — asystentka prezesa zresztą jest równie przerażająca, ale przynajmniej jest bezpośrednia do granic możliwości, stąd Stilinski wie, że Reyes ma narzeczonego i nie jest nim zainteresowania w seksualny sposób, co podkreśliła podczas ich pierwszego spotkania.

Kiedy wyjeżdża na piętro, gdy jest pokój Dereka, właśnie do niej ma ochotę zadzwonić, bo jej telefon właśnie wyrwał go z bezpiecznej strefy, w której się znajdował. Zresztą to przynajmniej dziwne, że prezes zadzwonił do niej, aby ona z kolei dodzwoniła się do niego. Wiele jednak już podejrzanych rzeczy zdarzyło się na tej konferencji, więc Stiles ściska mocniej swój niewielki przybornik ze śrubokrętami, które zapewne i tak nie będą mu potrzebne.

Nadzieja, że zastanie pokój pustym umiera bardzo szybko. Derek teoretycznie powinien być na tej imprezie, o którą nudził Oliver Felicity, ale przecież w takim bądź razie nie byłoby nikogo, kto otworzyłby mu drzwi. Czy wskazał, do którego komputera podłączyć ten cholerny podgrzewać. Zresztą kto miałby korzystać z pieprzonego podgrzewacza, gdyby Hale był na przyjęciu?

Jego logika jest nieubłagana i naprawdę ma nadzieję, że to jakiś żart. Może Jackson postanowił namówić do tego Ericę. Albo kpią z niego w firmie jak przeważnie.  
Bierze głęboki wdech tuż przed drzwiami apartamentu i ze sporym wahaniem podnosi dłoń. Prawdę powiedziawszy ma ochotę uciec.

Puka i nie mija wiele czasu zanim Derek Hale we własnej osobie otwiera mu drzwi. Mężczyzna znowu ma na sobie jedną z tych wysoko zapiętych koszul, które wydają się uniemożliwiać oddychanie. Stiles nie ma jednak zielonego pojęcia czy jest tak w rzeczywistości, bo nigdy nie musiał nosić żadnej zbyt długo. Skutecznie unika takich sytuacji, a nawet jeśli bierze udział w czymś oficjalnym — ma już opracowaną metodę chowania pod krawatem odpiętego górnego guzika kołnierzyka.

Czegoś się w końcu ze Scottem nauczyli.

— Ja do podgrzewacza do kawy? — zaczyna niepewnie Stiles, bo Derek nie wydaje się zainteresowany wpuszczeniem go do środka.

Gdyby Stiles zresztą nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że Hale zaczerwienił się na bardzo krótką chwilę.

— No tak… — odpowiada mężczyzna, a potem usuwa się z jego drogi bez słowa.

Nie jest to do końca zaproszenie.

Stiles wsuwa się jednak do środka, bawiąc się szlufką paska. Wie, że wygląda jak idiota w tych krótkich spodenkach, ale Danny twierdził, że jego nogi, wyglądające jak chude patyki, to najmniej seksowny widok na świecie. Nie, że zamierza jakoś dodatkowo zniechęcać Dereka.

— Więc… — zaczyna ponownie i ma ochotę się roześmiać, bo kubek ze świeżą kawą stoi na blacie stolika w sporej wielkości salonie.

Drzwi do sypialni są zamknięte, ale już sam fakt, że Stiles wie, gdzie ona się znajduje, że sam tam był — wcale nie pomaga. Jego wyobraźnia znowu pracuje na wysokich obrotach i zaczyna poważnie się zastanawiać, czy ten jeden raz nie mógłby złamać tych swoich cholernych wewnętrznych zasad i nie przespać się z szefem. Może i Derek sugeruje, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, zostanie zwolniony, ale to nie tak, że Hale ma sześćdziesiąt lat i sztuczne zęby.

Od tygodni fantazjuje o tym mężczyźnie.

Nawet jeśli pachnie to szantażem i molestowaniem seksualnym, przecież to nie tak, że wcześniej byłby niechętny.

Derek siada ciężko w fotelu i obejmuje się ramionami z dość podejrzaną miną.

Zmarszczka między jego brwiami jest bardzo głęboka, więc mniej więcej oznacza to, że znowu trafił na coś wyjątkowo problematycznego.

— Więc… — podejmuje Hale i nie mówi nic więcej.

— Muszę wiedzieć, do którego z komputerów mam podłączyć podgrzewacz do kawy — mówi Stiles i daje sobie mentalną piątkę za to, jak bardzo profesjonalnie brzmi we własnych uszach.

Nawet Jackson nie miałby mu niczego do zarzucenia. Może poza faktem, że stoi w salonie apartamentu prezesa dobrze po godzinie ósmej wieczorem.

Mężczyzna bierze głębszy wdech i patrzy na niego nagle bardzo intensywnie.

— Nie zabrałem z sobą podgrzewacza do kawy — mówi powoli Dereka Hale.

Stiles kiwa głową i zaczyna bębnić palcem po udzie.

— Mogę zadzwonić do recepcji. Na pewno panu coś zorganizują. Nie wierzę, żeby na konferencji tego typu nie posiadali chociaż jednego nadprogramowego urządzenia tego typu — proponuje mu uczynnie Stiles.

Nikt nie może powiedzieć, że poddał się bez walki.

Derek Hale marszczy brwi.

— Oliver chciał cię oderwać od Felicity — mówi mężczyzna, chyba decydując się na grę w otwarte karty. — Może usiądziesz? — pyta, orientując się pewnie, że Stiles wciąż stoi jak idiota na środku jego salonu.

— Emm… Bez sensu trochę — zaczyna. — To ja ją namówiłem do wyjścia dzisiaj wieczorem. Zresztą oboje nie jesteśmy typowo imprezowymi typami, pomimo tego, co zobaczył pan kilka dni temu — wyjaśnia niemrawo.

Brwi Dereka robią coś śmiesznego, czego Stiles nie potrafi za bardzo wyjaśnić.

— Usiądziesz? — ponawia pytanie mężczyzna.

I Stiles nie ma innego wyjścia jak faktycznie zająć miejsce na dość wygodnej kanapie.

Derek wciąż go obserwuje, ale milczy, a cisza panująca w pomieszczeniu zaczyna robić się naprawdę nieprzyjemna.

— Nie odpowiedziałeś na moje pytanie — zaczyna Hale w końcu ostrożnie.

Stiles nie potrafi sobie niczego takiego przypomnieć, więc czeka na jakąś podpowiedź.

— Czy chcesz wciąż pracować w Hale Co. — przypomina mu Derek.

Stiles czuje, że całe jego ciało się spina. Możliwe, że na tę krótką chwilę przestaje oddychać, ale to nie jest ważne, bo teraz na pewno nie ma drogi ucieczki.

— Panie Hale… — zaczyna ostrożnie.

— Derek — wchodzi mu w słowo mężczyzna. — Mów mi Derek. Wszyscy w firmie są ze mną po imieniu — wyjaśnia i to naprawdę świetna przykrywka.

— Bardzo mi pan pochlebia, panie Hale, ale nie mogę przystać na pańską propozycję nawet za cenę mojej pracy — mówi Stiles tym razem bez wahania w głosie.

Oczy Dereka są tak komicznie wielkie, że przez chwilę czuje nutkę satysfakcji. Zaskoczenie ewidentnie nie pasuje temu mężczyźnie, a Stilesowi udało się dodatkowo obalić całą tę fasadę neutralności, którą Hale nosił na co dzień.

— Jaką propozycję? — pyta Derek lekko podniesionym głosem, a potem marszczy brwi, jakby starał się przypomnieć sobie ich wszystkie poprzednie rozmowy.

Jego oczy, o ile to możliwe, robią się jeszcze większe, a potem mężczyzna zrywa się na równe nogi jak oparzony.

— To nie… Ja nie… — jąka się Derek i Stiles zaczyna rozumieć, że chyba doszło do gigantycznego nieporozumienia. — Pytałeś Olivera Queena o pracę w jego firmie. Uznałem, że zamierzasz odejść — tłumaczy i Stilesowi robi się naprawdę głupio. — To nie… Ja nigdy bym nie… Nie robię takich rzeczy. Nie składam takich… To molestowanie. Myślałeś, że byłbym zdolny do… — Urywa z całkiem otwartym obrzydzeniem.

Stiles przez krótką chwilę zamierza się jakoś wytłumaczyć, ale na dobrą sprawę nie znajduje odpowiednich słów.

— Naprawdę myślałeś, że mógłbym... — podejmuje ponownie Derek z niedowierzaniem. — Naprawdę wydaję ci się takim człowiekiem? — pyta.

— Nie — wtrąca szybko Stiles.

Może i było to pytanie retoryczne, ale mężczyzna wygląda tak bezradnie, że nie potrafi się powstrzymać.

Derek oczywiście patrzy na niego z jawnym niedowierzaniem.

— Felicity cały czas mówiła o sekretarkach, które przyjeżdżają tutaj z prezesami i… Ja nie wiem, co tutaj robię — stwierdza otwarcie Stiles. — Wiem, co robi z tobą kadra kierownicza… Znaczy, panie Hale — poprawia się jak ostatnia oferma.

— Derek — przypomina mu mężczyzna.

Stiles ma ochotę się roześmiać.

— I nawet myśląc, że stracisz pracę, nie chciałeś się ze mną przespać — stwierdza nagle Hale.

Stiles nie bardzo wie, jak mężczyzna doszedł do tych wniosków, ale to brzmi naprawdę źle. Przygryza wargę i wstaje z cholernej kanapy, uderzając palcami w udo.

Derek wygląda na kompletnie załamanego.

— Ja nie zamierzałem wnieść żadnego pozwu o molestowanie — mówi ostrożnie Stiles. — I nie sypiam z ludźmi za pieniądze czy oferty pracy — dodaje, ale Hale wcale nie wygląda lepiej.

Wciąż jest dziwnie spięty, co denerwuje Stilesa, bo nagle to nie on jest ofiarą sytuacji. A jeśli cokolwiek jest jego kryptonitem, to właśnie zesztywniałe barki Dereka Hale'a i wyraz rezygnacji w jego oczach.

— Jesteś totalnie przystojnym mężczyzną. Tutaj totalnie nie chodzi o ciebie. Znaczy chodzi o ciebie i tylko ciebie. Jesteś… eee… pewnie wiesz, że wszyscy w firmie są tobą zauroczeni w mniejszym lub większym stopniu. Nawet mój heteroseksualny przyjaciel wskazał na ciebie, gdyby miał mieć kiedykolwiek homoseksualny skok w bok, czego pewnie nie musiałeś wiedzieć tak właściwie — zaczyna się plątać. — Po prostu cała ta sytuacja jest…

— Krępująca — kończy za niego Derek, ale wygląda zadziwiająco lepiej. — Czyli uważasz mnie za przystojnego — uściśla mężczyzna, co Stiles uważa za dziwne, ale chyba właśnie to wynika z jego kolejnego słowotoku. — Ustalmy jedno: nie zwolnię cię i nigdy nie zamierzałem zwolnić cię, gdybyś odmówił uprawiania ze mną seksu. Nie proponuję ci tego — mówi bardzo powoli Derek.

Stiles musi wyglądać jak idiota, ale szczerzy się szeroko, potakując.

— Dobrze — mruczy pod nosem mężczyzna i pociera pokrytą kilkudniowym zarostem szczękę. — Umiem podłączyć podgrzewacz do USB — dodaje i to wyznanie wydaje się go kosztować tyle, że Stiles przez chwilę analizuje zdobytą informację.

— Ale… — zaczyna.

— Moja sekretarka jest przyjaciółką mojej siostry. Doszły do wniosku, że im większego będą ze mnie robić idiotę, tym szybciej… — Derek urywa. — Tym krócej to wytrzymam.

Teraz to kolej Stilesa, by zmarszczyć brwi.

— To jakiś rodzaj zakładu? — pyta, bo jeśli tak, całkowicie by to zrozumiał.

Nie takie rzeczy robili ze Scottem.

Derek jednak kiwa głową.

— To… — wzdycha mężczyzna. — Kiedy naprawiałeś mój komputer po raz pierwszy, byłeś tak zakręcony, że nie wiedziałeś nawet, kim jestem… I byłeś wredny, i opryskliwy… — wymienia Derek, a Stiles czuje, że z twarzy uciekają mu wszelkie kolory. — Nie! — protestuje Derek. — To było właśnie cudowne, bo ludzie normalnie są tak fałszywi… A potem nie wiedziałem, jak się z tobą skontaktować… Jakoś porozmawiać.

— I Erica zaczęła wydzwaniać o podgrzewacz do kawy — kończy za niego Stiles. — A ja byłem pewien, że chcesz mnie zwolnić — oznajmia mu.

Derek znowu potrząsa głową.

— Nie chcę, żebyś odchodził z pracy. Jesteś dobry w tym… co robisz — dodaje niewyraźnie Hale.

— W informatykowaniu — drażni się Stiles.

Derek przewraca oczami.

— Po prostu ja też… Lubię pendrive'y — rzuca nagle Hale, zmieniając kompletnie dynamikę tej rozmowy.

Kolejna z retrospekcji uderza w Stilesa i wiele w kwestii awataru w Simsach Felicity się wyjaśnia.

— Oliver nie jest idiotą. Kiedy rozmawialiście o płytach, na które można wielokrotnie nagrywać dane, doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co to za metafora — informuje go dalej Derek.

— Ummm — wyrywa się Stilesowi, bo czuje, że zaczyna się czerwienić.

— Masz ochotę na kawę? — pyta nagle Hale. — Bez zwalniania z pracy, ale skoro mam pewność, że nawet za dobrą posadę nie zgodziłbyś się na seks… — urywa sugestywnie i pewnie to wszystko miało być formą żartu, ale gdzieś tam u fundamentów brzmi to całkiem poważnie.

— Mogę zadzwonić do recepcji po ten podgrzewacz — proponuje uczynnie Stiles, bo jeśli jest w stanie z czegoś zakpić, to zamierza to zrobić.

— Nie cierpię odgrzewanej kawy — informuje go mężczyzna, nie reagując na zaczepkę, i Stiles ma ochotę się roześmiać.

— Mam problemy z nadpobudliwością. Kawa o tej porze nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, ale mogę dać się zaprosić lampkę wina — proponuje w zamian.

Derek marszczy brwi, jakby to rozważał.

— Jeden kieliszek wina dla ciebie — informuje go Hale. — Nigdy więcej nie odniosę cię do pokoju — dodaje.

— To był jakiś limit odnoszenia? — dziwi się nieszczerze.

Cokolwiek w umowie wpisane ma Felicity, możliwe, że w jego pojawił się ten sam zapis.

Śniadanie jest wyjątkowo przyjemne. Felicity jest już przy ich stoliku, gdy Stiles schodzi do jadalni, i uśmiecha się lekko. Nie wygląda na zmęczoną, ale z drugiej strony chyba imprezy powinny właśnie odprężać.

— Mówiłeś, że co Microsoft zrobił dla Skype? — pyta dziewczyna pół żartem, pół serio.

Nie zdąża odpowiedzieć, bo Oliver bez słowa wślizguje się na miejsce koło Felicity. Nie obejmuje jej ramieniem ani nie całuje na dzień dobry, ale dziewczyna też nie wygląda, jakby chciała mu wydrapać oczy.

Mentalnie pozwala sobie przybić kolejną piątkę.

— Jak udało się przyjęcie? — pyta Stiles, żeby jakoś rozproszyć ciszę.

Felicity przewraca oczami, a Oliver ignoruje go, wyciągając laptop z torby. Stiles nie może nie zauważyć, ile zadrapań ma urządzenie, ale nie komentuje tego.

A potem wszystko nagle dzieje się tak szybko, że nie do końca pojmuje, jak to się stało. Komórka Olivera dzwoni, więc ten obraca się, aby ją odebrać. Łokciem uderza w wazon, a ten przewraca się na kieliszek z sokiem pomarańczowym, który z kolei ląduje wprost na klawiaturze laptopa.

— O cholera — stwierdza Stiles, bo mina Felicity naprawdę wygląda na przerażającą.

— Nie włączyłem go! Tak jak mówiłaś! — próbuje usprawiedliwić się Oliver.

— Idziemy poszukać podgrzewacza do kawy — ogłasza głośno Stiles, łapiąc pod rękę Dereka, który chyba zamierzał zająć swoje miejsce.


End file.
